


Dance

by FujoshiForBrownies



Series: A Broken Resolution {vampire knight) [1]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Bloodthirst, Multi, NOTICE ZERO YUKU, Unrequited Love, Yuuki bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: Zero has lost everything - his sanity, his normal life, his parents. And now he's lost Yuki, his only ray of light, by his arch enemy Kaname Kuran.When a painful confession leaves Zero with more questions than it should, he ends up turning to an unexpected face for help.Kaname/Zero





	Dance

  
This is a dance, Yuki reminded herself as she looked through the dresses, a few already clutched in her narrow arms. A dance in which she would see her dear brother Kaname, who had been - in his words - 'too caught up' to visit her.  
Yuki furrowed her brow, trying to think up anything that would make Kaname too busy for her, when she heard a familiar cough behind her.  
Zero.

Whirling around, Yuki faced the Hunter, a million apologies waiting on her dry lips. Ever since Yuki had became a Pureblood, she had grown more and more afraid of the silver haired vampire that she had known from her youth, knowing Zero could easily point the same gun he had nearly used on himself that night on her. It would be painless, she thought. A simple click.....and then nothing?

"Calm down. I didn't come here for that." Zero's voice, so painfully familiar to her ears, reached her and she opened her mouth to spout an apology. Finding she had none, Yuki kept her eyes trained on Zero's lavender ones. "I wanted to remind you of the dance tonight.....Society orders. They said you're a guest tonight?"

Yuki smiled lightly, then dropped her eyes, trying to hide her newfound disgust. She didn't want to see Zero, she realized. Kaname was the vampire she wanted. And now she had to stand here and talk to…this?

"I see. Thank you Zero." Yuki mumbled. "Will Kaname be there?" Yuki raised her eyes, unaware that she still carried fear in her gaze.

"Stop looking at me like that....." Zero shot back, sounding hurt. And he looked hurt too. His eyes were burning, and he kept blinking his eyes.....like he was blinking away tears.

"A Pureblood shouldn't be afraid of a Level E." Zero whispered, breaking his gaze.

"After all, you'll just kill me. Right?"

 


End file.
